deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange
Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Tara Duncan from the Tara Duncan books against Doctor Strange from the Marvel Comics. Credits go to McGasher for the thumbnail. Description Tara Duncan vs Marvel!! Two hugely powerful magicians face each other! Who's magic is the strongest? Interlude Wiz: Magic, a fantastical energy who has been fabled for centuries. Magicians master this art, and some master it better than others. Boomstick: As Tara Duncan, the Heir to the throne of Omois Wiz: And Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Tara Duncan Wiz: Tara Duncan, is the orphaned daughter, or so she believes, of a loving couple of spellbinders. Boomstick: Spell-What now?! Wiz: Spellbinders, one who binds magic. Apparently, this is the original word for sorcerer, and the people of Earth badly translated it. Boomstick: Go fuck yourselves, aliens. We've got powerhouses to take you down. Wiz: When she was 12, the one who killed her parents came back to claim her. But she managed to escape thanks to three people: her grand-mother, Isabella Duncan... Boomstick: A cruel bitch who likes nothing more torturing Tara. And erase her memories too!!! Wiz: That was done for the good of Tara, after all it was his father's deathbed words that she had to be kept away from OtherWorld and its magic. Boomstick: Imagination isn't something we found very much these days is it? Wiz: The second person involved was her great-grandfather, Manitou Duncan... Boomstick: Who's a fucking talking dog!! Messed up with an immortality potion, and turned in a dog, even though he's still immortal. But seriously, if I were to be immortal, I'd prefer keeping my human form in order to fuck up my bitches!! Wiz: And finally the third one was what would become one Tara's most esteemed mentor: an old me with a beard named Chem. Boomstick: Originality, Wiz. Originality. Wiz: Don't spit on this one though, because Chem is more than what he just looks like. Chem transforms into a huge blue dragon Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!! Finally some innovation, I was seeing too much Harry Potter until now. Wiz: But let's get back to Tara, shall we? Once she's been transported to OtherWorld by the means of a portal made of plants, rugs and a sceptre, she learns she's the heir to the greatest Empire of the Galaxy: Omois. Boomstick: And ever since the lineage had been established, Tara was up for some more harsh education, as her aunt the leader of the Empire, Lisbeth, is just as cruel as Isabella!!! I'd love to see these two fight... Wiz: It happened once or twice. Boomstick: I GOT TO SEE THAT!! I'M OUT!! Door slamming sound heard. After two seconds, door opening sound heard. Boomstick: But, let's finish this first. Wiz: Riiiiiight. It's from that point onwards that Tara started living fascinating adventures, learning many things about magic and stuff. Boomstick: Liiike all the times that fucking guy who killed her parents harassed her for her magical power and political position? Wiz: And more. She has defeated a rampaging soul, destroyed several demonic items-well get back to these later-, faced an invasion of ghosts. Boomstick: Provoked by her selfish desires of resurrecting her dad. Oh and the stupidness of her friend who decided to do exactly the same thing two rooms apart, and both potions were... incomplete and made a portal as a unwanted side-effect!!!The beautiful things love can do. Wiz: She has made many friends on the way, the first one to mention would be Gallant. Boomstick: Wait what Gallantmon?! Wiz: No, Gallant. Boomstick: Destroyer of dreams. Wiz: Whatever. Gallant is a familiar, an animal who is bound to life to a spellbinder. Every spellbinder has his familiar. In Tara's case, Gallant is a white Pegasus, with clawed feet. Familiars share a bound so deep with their spellbinder, that if ever one were to be killed, they'd fall into depression and sorrow right away. In fact, not many spellbinders survive the loss of their familiar, as their pain is so great. Boomstick: Next off, she has "The Colours". They're literally colours. Innovation is a rare prize in this world. Wiz: On her first voyage to the Demon Realm, Tara found the colours trapped in a room. She set them free, and as of gratitude, they decided to become and jewel and attache themselves on Tara's neck(note of the author: the jewel you see in the thumbnail on her throat). Whenever Tara needs them, they answer to the call no cover of their colours whatever is needed. Boomstick: Which hasn't been proven very useful until now, as it has been only used pretty much once to estimate the size of a force field covering an entire continent! Wiz: Colours can't fight, Boomstick. What did you expect? Boomstick: Something. Anyway, her spellbinder robe is pretty much useless except for one thing: she has bottomless pockets!! Wiz: Technically, it's dimensional pockets. If Tara wanted to, the whole world would fit no problem, as long as the opening is large enough of course. Boomstick: I WANT ONE OF THOSE TO STOCK MY BEAR AND GUNS!! PASSING UNDETECTED AT CONTROLS AND FIRE GUNS EVERYWHERE!!! Wiz: Passing on the next thing on our list, is the Changeline. Boomstick: Because she's super rich and famous and all that stuff, whenever Tara celebrates her birthday, she'll have a mountain of presents coming from a hell load of countries. And I'm not even joking: it's literally a mountain sized present stack!! Suck that, Santa. Wiz: The Changeline was one of these gifts, who has been depicted as the last one its race as even Lisbeth was astonished there was still one alive. And when you lead the most powerful Empire of several worlds, you tend to know that kind of things. Boomstick: It's a living wardrobe, clothing her, showering her, and my favourite, give her an insane amount of weapons and armour that can be equipped on the spot, a bit like Erza Scarlet, but cooler. Wiz: During one of her first adventures, her great-grandfather.... Boomstick: The talking dog!!! Wiz: Yes... Manitou dug up a piece of Quartz on the Island of the Black Roses, who had the reputation of being cursed. Even though the myths proved to be true later on, it wasn't the case of the little sphere of Quartz who named itself the Living Stone. Boomstick: It can talk too, and has about the same IQ as Majin Buu Tara wants power? Stone gives power to destroy bad guys!!! Wiz: Even though it's childish attitude and constant crave of a bloodshed can become quite annoying, the living stone is not someone you need to mess up with. It's a host for the magical fluid of the planet, which makes it a sort of living portable battery. This particular feature has the advantage of giving Tara and her friends the ability to use magic anywhere they please, even in outer space where there's no magical fluid to support her powers. Boomstick: And whenever she's really angry, she becomes a frigging blue nova of pure angriness and badassness with the living stone hovering as a little sun over her head!!! Wiz: Now to talk about the more particular friends of Tara: the Demonic objects. In the year 5000 BC, the war between humans, demons and dragons was waging. Boomstick: Remind me why the demons wanted invade Earth? Wiz: They're Aqualic. Boomstick: The hell does that mean?! Wiz: Sea water is their alcohol, and Earth's are apparently of great quality. Boomstick: They should go and check the 7th continent in the Pacific, see how great the quality is. Wiz: Anyway, the demons saw that at 1 against two, they were losing this war. So they decided to... Boomstick: BURN THE FUCK UP BILLIONS OF THEIR OWN PEOPLE!!! Wiz: Aaaand transfer their souls into demonic objects. The user of a demonic object can consume the souls in it in order to perform demonic magic, who is artificial magic. Boomstick: It does have some drawbacks though of course. Wiz: Indeed. The souls, as they were trapped by force, are not exactly joyful to be in their position. So to fight back, they emit radiations who deforms the users body and mental state. Boomstick: Can't they just... organise and free themselves? Doing rebellion and shit?! Wiz: The metal hurts too much for them to be able to organise themselves without an exterior aid. They have been hidden by Tara's ancestor, Demiderus. Boomstick: And it seems that Tara=demonic object death!!! Wiz: Yes, on many occasions, Tara destroyed demonic objects, ranging from the throne of Silur to the prototype of the ring of Kraetovir. Boomstick: You know that last one has been destroyed by the emo Demon king Archangel don't you? Wiz: Whatever, at the end of the books, Tara had in her possession two of the major demonic objects created during times of war: the armour of Vrons and the lance of R'aor. Boomstick: And guess where they were hiding these objects? Somewhere far in the universe, where no one would find them... ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON BITCH!!! Wiz: Tara somehow managed to pacify them, and they become her friends. She promised to them to not use them too often as a primary source of power, and only consume them when it becomes really necessary. Boomstick: Now enough talking bout magical objects, let's talk about my favourite magical empress bitch!!! Wiz: Tara on her own is a force to be reckoned with. Ever since she was small, her magical power has been increasing exponentially, leading to absurd power levels. Boomstick: Plese don't talk about that Wiz. we all know how it ended up in DBZ. Wiz: The reason for that abnormal increase of power is due to the fact she has been genetically engineered by the Dragon King to be the perfect magical weapon. Boomstick: She already had difficulty controlling her magic, it got even worse at the point she started glowing with power against her will. Seriously, if I had an aura like this, I'd keep it. Wiz: This insane curve of magic increase continued straight up until the Dragon King put his plan to execution to use Tara and another boy named Jeremy to destroy the Demon Realm, by using Stonehenge, who is in fact a machine created by the Dragon King himself. Boomstick: Because dragons keep feuds, live a hell long of a while,,and are bitches to demons. Wiz: The demon realm consisting of 7 planets, that's a lot of power to muster, even when paired with someone of equal power. Boomstick: Ever since this incident, Tara's power DIDN'T stop to grow. It grew less quickly that's all. Wiz: Fast enough though to be able to destroy about a quarter of her palace, when she had been surprised by the intensity of the temperature of her shower. And that palace is at least the size of Paris. Boomstick: And that's WITHOUT the help of any magical gizmos. She has officially come to my top 10 list of most badass persons. Wiz: With reason too. When a planet started imploding and creating a black hole... Boomstick: Because reasons that are too long to explain in a single video Wiz: She used her magic power to the fullest in collaboration with Jeremy, who was a little weaker at the time, and the living stone to stop the formation of the black hole. That is one of her greatest feats, along with the Stonehenge event. Boomstick: But beware people!! We can go even more powerful!!! Wiz: And here comes into scene the Black Queen. Scene of the Black Queen sat in her throne, smirking evilly and with Tara's transformed friends on her side Wiz: The Black Queen is the dark side of Tara's persona, created when her magic and the demonic magic of insane demonic objects fused and took control of her. First time she appeared, she was strong enough to enslave the whole castle of the Demon King, which is full of demonic magic. Boomstick: And the second time, she enslaved the whole fucking continent of her empire!!! Wiz: The Black Queen has much more control on her own magic than Tara ever did, and she is physically stronger than Tara. Boomstick: Oh my god she's creepy!!! But that creepiness was nothing in front of Tara's rage, when one of her friends-the same idiot who unleashed the ghosts- sacrificed himself to free himself of brain slavery. Tara burst out of her mental prison, and savagely murdered the goddamn bitch! Wiz: Although there's no real proof the Black Queen is really dead, the author of the books even hinted to her survival. Boomstick: And finally, we're getting to my personal favourite out of all this: species change go!!! Wiz: Tara, with her magic, can change her DNA or the one of others in order to change their species, although the process is excruciatingly painful. The only species she changed was the vampyres. Boomstick: Wait you mean vampires with an i right? Wiz: Another Earth mistranslation. Boomstick: Go fuck yourselves aliens... Wiz: Vampyres have super-strength, speed, durability and stamina. They're overall stronger physically than humans. They have a secondary power who allows them to shine and become the "incarnation of beauty". Boomstick: Can't... Take my eyes... Off her... Wiz: There is a second stage of the vampyres called Human-Blood Drinker, or HBD. Boomstick: The name is pretty self-explanatory, they change into ugly white chalk skinned bitches who have less tummy size than SSJG Goku!!! Wiz: It does come with perks: their physical abilities are strengthened even more. Plus, their bite can enslave a human, via saliva flowing into the blood system. Even though this form is attained by vampyres drinking human blood, Tara can change to it directly if she so desires. Boomstick: Wiz, have we mentioned any weaknesses? I think I'm feeling the OP syndrome coming in... Wiz: Actually, yes we did, so let's take a look at them: *she is physically shaped, but she is physically in the average of humans. *Gallant can be killed and send her into depression, even kill her if too shocking. *Has a crazy magical output, but can wear off if the battles drags out. *Her magic has a destructive nature, and often won't listen to Tara's commands. *The Black Queen might still be around. That's quite a fare share of weaknesses in my opinion. Boomstick: She's still one heck of a powerhouse in my opinion. Tara levitates while her eyes turn blue, the living stone radiates above her head, and a dark-blue aura emanates from her. Doctor Strange Wiz: Born during the first half of the 20th Century, Stephen Strange has been contaminated by some guy named Karl Mordo, in order to prevent him from surpassing him, even though Stephen had no idea magic existed. Boomstick: See the future, Wiz. See the future. Wiz: Instead of seeking to learn magic, Strange learned medicine, one of his first patients been his own sister, Donna. Boomstick: Buut she drowned, and for some reason, Strange feels guilt over it and decided to become the greatest doctor the world ever saw in her honor. FEAR THE MEDICINE!!!! The only downside to apparently being a great doctor is to being a total douche with people!! Wiz: Eventually, that didn't pay off. A bad car accident damaged his hands over recovery, and so he couldn't do his job anymore. Desperate, he seeked out the Ancient One, wanting to get his hands back to normal. Boomstick: Buuut, instead of healing his hands, the old guy decided to train into MAGIC!!! Wiz: Actually Boomstick, it would be mysticism. Boomstick: Don't care, that's magic to me. Wiz: Anyway, the science man in Strange refused. But after a bit more desperation, he finally came to terms with the Ancient one's training. Boomstick: And then, conveniently enough, Baron Mordo steps in to crush the old guy's establishment. Wiz: By seeing the Ancient one deal with the ennemy, Strange finished by believing in the ways of mysticism. And this the start of a path of great power. Boomstick: Strange can do many things, ranging from invisibility, magic balls of death, becoming intangible, and a lot of tele prefixes powers!!! Wiz: His prime however occurred when he become the Sorcerer Supreme, where he could manipulate every possible magical force, and banish lesser powerfull beings in pocket dimensions. With his cloak of Levitation, he is gifted the ability to fly Boomstick: Why can't he telekinesis himself in the skies? Wiz: I guess cloaks are badass. Plus it's near indestructible. With the wand of Wattomb, Strange increases his magical power and absorbs the mystical power of others. He also can warp reality with this. Boomstick: He also wields the Orb of Agamotto, which is an auto-scan on a universal scale, like Grunkle Stan's machine, but version mystic. Wiz: His ultimate weapon however is the Eye of Agamotto, who increases his powers and weakens evil forces. It can only be wielded by the pure-hearted however. Boomstick: Wow, that means Goku could use this. Creepy... Wiz: The rest of his arsenal have abilities he can do better himself, and thus are not worth mentioning. Boomstick: As for feats, Strange isn't empty of those. He achieved immortality, has matched Thor in a fist fight, defeated FRIGGING GALACTUS BY HIMSELF!!! Wiz: He has his share of weaknesses though. His body is nowhere near durable and will put as much resistance to a knife than a simple thug. If his hands are damaged enough, as shown when he faced the Hulk, his powers are diminished greatly. Boomstick: Ironically enough, he becomes weaker around science based persons. TAKE THAT MAGIC!!!! DEATH BATTLE! Blade0886 The setting takes place in Strange's house. He is calmly meditating when suddenly, a figure appeared behind him. Tara: Oops, wrong place. Why can I never get the Transmitus right? A shining stone came out of her pocket and shot a beam of magic at Strange, hurling him out of his house. Tara: THE HELL STONE?! Stone: Powerful guy, Stone wants to fight!!! Tara: God, you're impossible... Tara steps out to see how was Strange. He was just getting back up from the blast. Strange: For laying your hand on the Sorcerer Supreme, your fate shall be death. Tara: Hum, excuse me sir, my friend here overreacted a little and... She got interrupted by a magic bolt who broke on her shield. Tara: Guess I have no choice then. Stone, when we're done with this we'll need to talk. FIGHT!!! Immediately, Tara sent several magic beams in order to test her opponents strength. Strange had no problem blocking them, then transported them to another dimension. Tara: What a strange place huh? Not even the likes of the Demon realm... As she was talking, Strange started unleashing a volley of magical bolts on Tara. She shielded herself quickly. Tara: So you prefer staying at a distance. Perfect. Taking an opening, Tara slid towards Strange in order to punch him. Strange caught her hand, at a normal speed. Strange: As you can see, I have no problems with close-encounters. Tara shot a beam to Strange with the blocked hand, blasting Strange away. Tara: Ok, so he may be strong, but he's nowhere near fast. Time to go vampyre mode. As she thought that, she changed her DNA to transform into a HBD, gaining white chalk skin, higher size and extrem slimness. While she was doing that, Strange was getting up from the blast. He seemed untouched, except for the hand with which he was holding Tara previously, who showed bruises. Strange: I can't let you get close to me. He took his wand of Wattomb, and sent a whole barrage of attacks. The place where Tara was standing exploded. He then heard something behind him. Tara: Over here. He had just the time to place a shield before Tara tried to punch him. Her punch seared off against the shield. Tara: That thing is durable. Stone, I'll need your power. Gallant, stay behind please. The stone raised from her pocket, while the pegasus obediently backed to stay out of the way. Stone: Tara wants power? Stone gives power!!! Tara glowed with a blue aura, the stone shining even more. Strange teleported a few meters away, then sent another volley of attacks. Tara raised a shield, analysing his attacks. Tara: It seems the ones coming from the damaged hand are a bit weaker. That may be the key to his power. She then replicated with a charged beam. The attack was nullified as Strange opened a portal, sending it elsewhere. Tara: Ok so let's try this. Strange just had the time to realise Tara was behind him charging another beam. He opened a portal, but nothing came. Tara: Boo. She sent the beam towards Strange, who crashed on his shield. He was struggling to keep it, so he took his most valuable possession, the Eye of Agamotto. He then was able to deflect the beam. Tara dodged the beam returning, while Strange was thinking. Strange: Why is this Pegasus staying behind? He seems quite fit for fighting though. He must be linked to her somehow, let's test the theory. He proceeded into sending a beam at Gallant. Tara: Oh no, you don't!!! Tara managed in extremis to grab Gallant, and saving him from the deadly beam. She didn't have the time to breathe that other beams came along. She avoided one after the other, until she was cornered. She raised a shield and took the hit. As the smoke cleared, she had little injuries all over her body. Tara: That's it, you try to kill my Gallant you die. Full power now, no restraints. As she called the power of the stone and the demonic objects, her aura turned bluish dark. Strange sent a volley of magic beams, which some of them were deflected. Tara took Gallant a few kilometres away, so he would be safe, and came back in a flash. She sent a destructive beam of energy who hit Strange who had barely managed to shield it. Tara took the occasion to sneak up on him. Tara: This artefact of yours, it's annoying. Without Strange being able to react, she took the eye, and backed off to use it. At her great surprise it didn't work. Tara: If I can't use it, then you can't either. She put in one her dimensional pockets, rendering all hope to retrieving it useless. Tara: I also saw that damaged hands leaded to weaker attacks. Let's apply that new discovery. While hearing that, Strange shielded himself again, just in time to receive Tara's attack. Tara: I know you won't last forever, magician. This will be the end of you. Tara started charging a beam, using all the power she had. She then disappeared of sight. Strange saw her on his right, then on his left, and in other directions. He anxiously opened portals as fast as he could towards the images he was seeing, when an idea occurred to him. He cast an enchantment, and then Tara visualised again, visibly suffering. Tara: No... It's not my fault... I never wanted this... I didn't do it on purpose... Seeing his enchantment taking an effect, Strange wasted no time and started charging his own beam, hoping it would be enough. He then noticed something strange. Tara's body was changing, even more than before. She grew taller, if it were possible, her hair had blackened, the white streak still present, and she weared a black armour. Black Queen: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Finally!! I must thank you wizard, that was most appreciated of you. Occupying Tara like this gave me the perfect opportunity to rise!!! Strange, puzzled, stopped charging his beam and repeated his previous enchantment to deal with this new threat. The Black Queen stopped, seeing things. Black Queen: People suffering... YES!! Do I feel any remorse?? NONE AT ALL!!!! She disappeared from sight, and appeared behind Strange, having charged up her most powerful beam. Black Queen: I'm afraid I can't take the risk of letting you live. You were entertaining anyway, I thank you for that!! And she fired. Strange put all his power into the shield, but it proved no match for the power of the Black Queen, and he got desintegrated. Black Queen: MUAHAHAHAHAHahaha ha ha ha? Something was glowing in her pocket. As she took it out, she immediately took her hands off it. Too late, the Eye of Agamotto was back in the universe who had shifted back to Earth due to Strange's death, and it was sucking her power. Black Queen: No... I used too much demonic energy in that blast... I'm going to... The Black Queen metamorphosed back into Tara. Tara: I'll deal with you once I'm back home. Tara picked up her familiar, and then used a Transmitus to teleport away. K.O!! Results Boomstick: Wow, if that wasn't a swift battle!! Wiz: Strange had little advantages on Tara, he had more physical strength even with Tara in HBD form, and his attacks cost a lot less in magic than Tara, but she outclassed him in everything else, the only thing being equal to them is versatility. Boomstick: While Strange was a force to be reckoned with by himself, he isn't able to keep up with characters faster than him. Tara could destroy at least two planets at full power, without the aid of her magical objects. Wiz: The eye of Agamotto proved to make a match towards Tara's magic though, until she added in the equation the demonic objects. Boomstick: By the way Wiz, why wasn't Tara able to use that damn eye? She's as pure of heart someone can be. Wiz: Although Tara herself was pure-hearted, the Eye detected the malefic presence of the Black Queen, rendering it useless. Strange's only effective attack, which he used to defeat Galactus, proved to be his downfall, as it gave an opportunity for the Black Queen to rise. Boomstick: Strange second use of the enchantment wasn't of any use, the Black Queen is that evil that she loves seeing people suffering and feeling their pain. Bitch. Wiz: The Black Queen being at least as tactical as Tara, she knew she had to go all out in order to get rid of Strange, which, combined to her curiosity, proved to be her own downfall, as she used most of the demonic magic at her disposal, consuming nearly all the objects in the process, and the eye started weakening her severely. She of course had no way to tell before hand that the eye had anti-evil properties. Boomstick: In the end, Strange got Tarowned. Wiz: The winner is Tara Duncan. Who would you be rooting for? Tara Duncan Doctor Strange Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Book vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015